Gods Among Mortals: The Trojan War Reborn (Hiatus)
by CompletelyAnonymousxd
Summary: The gods have fallen from grace. Cast among men. Their disbelief leads to anger. Anger leads to dissent. Dissent leads to divides. Divides lead to...war. What happens now? What will the demigods do when the apocalypse arrives, when the earth splits and the skies are torn apart? This world is not safe. Peace is void. Chaos is imminent. Rated T for violence and lots of death.


The Sky's wrath poured down on the dark street, splattering on the ground like tears from heaven, dampening one's vision to just a few feet in front of him or her. At this time of the night, the ignorant mortals were sleeping, and the demigods were too, albeit less peacefully.

No demigod could sleep peacefully now, but the fatigue brought about by training daily weighed on their shoulders like the burden of Atlas, till they entered Sleep's realm in an instant.

There was one demigod who was, however, not asleep like his brethren. He was on a mission. The rain drowned out his footsteps as he crept between the alley, wearing a cloak and light armour, waiting patiently, knowing it would be anytime before…

 _Now_.

The demigod leapt out of hiding as a violet blast incinerated the brick wall he was just a second ago. He cursed himself for underestimating her detection magic.

He performed another roll out of the way as another beam of energy burned a hole onto the road. Dropping into a half-kneel, he sprang at her, his hand already flipping the gold coin. It came out tails.

When he caught it, he was holding a golden lance, its tips glinting with the promise of death under the moonlight. Immediately, he thrust it at the other figure. It pierced her chest, eliciting a smile on the demigod's face, though it was covered by his cloak.

Then the hooded figure disappeared in a puff of grey Mist. His eyes widened. The real one stood just a few feet from the illusion. The rain diverted around the figure as though she was holding up an invisible umbrella, and Jason swore he saw her smile darkly.

All around him, copies of the Fallen Magic appeared suddenly and thrust their arms out, tendrils of energy latching onto Jason's limbs, searing into his flesh. He screamed, pushed to the ground kneeling and his arms pulled behind him. Her mouth curved further into sadistic delight.

"Every time he sends one of you to kill me, I'm amazed that you fools still try after seeing what I can do." Hecate said.

Jason didn't respond, incapacitated with agony.

Hecate sighed and readied a blade of purple energy that distorted the air around it. But before she could relieve the son of Sky of his head and assorted limbs, a dark shadow smashed into her, sending her reeling away.

The tendrils dissolved. Jason dropped to the floor, gasping. The young woman, sporting a black leather jacket with matching camo clothes, hauled Jason to his feet, avoiding the blisters that were beginning to flourish like fiery fungi.

"I told you to cloud yourself," Thalia grumbled, sounding just mildly annoyed, but her head was pounding with pure fury.

Hecate had gotten to her feet. She snarled, brandishing twin plumes of indigo flame. "Two children of Zeus. Let us see if he will finally face me himself when I kill the both of you!"

The fireballs came hurling at the two, seemingly unaffected by the rain. They dodged it easily by rolling to the side. As if they had mentally communicated with each other, Jason went for his lance while Thalia charged towards Hecate, her spear already expanding from its mace canister.

A blast of fire erupted from Hecate's hands, shooting straight towards Thalia, but she ducked, keeping on the offensive by swinging her spear at Hecate. The latter was equally skillful at evading her attacks with clones and blinking out of the way of Thalia's spear.

Noticing this stalemate, Jason leapt at Hecate after taking a swig of ambrosia, using the winds to boost himself a few feet and simultaneously flinging his lance into the air to change shape.

Hecate shrieked as Jason's gladius cut into her right arm, too distracted by Thalia's wild attacks. She instantly teleported back a few feet, but she knew she was about to be cornered, for the concrete of the abandoned courthouse behind her blocked any chance of running. And the demigods knew that.

Crimson blood spilled from her wound. Hecate breathed heavily, her arms limp from exhaustion of expending so much energy. Her legs were shaking, screaming for rest.

 _I shall not die here,_ she told herself. _Not today._ A newfound surge of energy from her words coalesced into a heaping ball of fire. She threw it on the ground as the two ran towards her, weapons at the ready.

"Get back!" Thalia shrieked, stopping Jason by flinging her right arm out to block him. Jason did, as well as using the winds to skirt away, but the daughter of Zeus was not as lucky.

Tongues of fire burst forward from Hecate, rushing through the ground like magma through cracks in a volcano. They erupted at Thalia's feet, the flames hungry for consumption.

"NO!" Jason screamed.

Thalia's face was frozen with fear, her sight blinded by the brilliant violet hue. It was the last thing she was going to see.

But the flames didn't touch her, instead circling around Thalia into a ring, yet they burned higher and higher till it was almost reaching her head.

The rain poured on the three of them, slightly lesser now, allowing Jason to see Hecate's face. Jason and Thalia's clothes were in a constant state of being drenched and dried. Hecate's robes were wet. Her hood was down, revealing the three other faces, all with their eyes closed and in a slumbering, peaceful state. The one meeting Jason's gaze was fatigued.

"I will spare her, if you will allow me to escape." Hecate's bargain was obvious yet promising. Jason was just as tired as her, and his sister's life would not be something he would compromise.

"You can't, Jason! She's too dangerous!" Thalia yelled, but her voice was tinged with fear, striking into Jason's own mind. Flashes of Thalia being consumed by flames...no.

"Silence!" Hecate hissed, squeezing her hand slightly, and the flames encircled ever closer. Thalia whimpered as the flames began to lick her flesh.

"Stop! Don't hurt her, please!"

Hecate turned her head to face Jason. "Make your choice, son of Zeus. I am not a patient person."

Jason ran through the list of scenarios. He knew Hecate could not sustain the fire for longer. Her control over the situation was a facade, but a dangerous one at that. She would execute Thalia when her reserves would deplete, so stalling for time would not work. He could not attack her, as any sudden moves would end up in the same way as the first option. That only left with…

"Spare her. I accept your terms," Jason said, defeated.

"Swear it! Swear on the Styx!" Hecate demanded.

"I...I swear on the Styx to allow your escape in exchange for Thalia Grace's survival." Jason acquiesced.

Hecate almost heaved a sigh of relief. She had just enough magic left to teleport her perhaps a few miles. She began the long incantation in her mind, her memory scrambling to retrieve the words of the spell.

Slowly, the flames subsided, sinking lower and lower with every second that ticked by. Jason edged closer to his sister, careful not to make any sudden moves. Hecate was still watching them, after all, and he would not tempt The Fates any further.

Just as Hecate was finishing the last verse of the spell, she felt coldness on her head, something which she had just registered. The rain was wetting her. Her hood was down.

Her heart skipped a beat. Then it stopped entirely as a lightning bolt tore through the air in a second and struck Hecate through her chest. The concrete behind her blackened.

The body collapsed to the ground, still shaking from the voltage. Her clothes were smouldering, her eyes of her frontmost face were wide open in death.

"That was for hurting my brother," Thalia snarled, but her legs were shaking, all her energy gone from unleashing the bolt. She wobbled and was about to fall before Jason caught her. He took a piece of ambrosia out from his pocket and passed it to her, who swallowed it hungrily. Thalia's limbs relaxed, and she and Jason sat down.

"Nice one," Jason said, tossing his gladius into the air and caught it in coin form and then pocketing it.

She shrugged. "You managed to get her hood up. Couldn't have done it without you. When did you do it?"

"When you pushed me back. I used the wind to knock it off as well as boost me back." Jason winced as he looked at the burn wounds on Thalia's arms. "Sorry I didn't get you in time."

"We finished the mission. That's more important." Thalia clapped him on the back. "But seriously, don't go off alone, and don't forget to cloud yourself, especially when we had rain to our advantage."

"Yes, sis," Jason replied dutifully, and Thalia smiled a little.

"We'll take shelter in there and head off to camp tomorrow," She decided, and Jason nodded.

"Also, what do we do with that?" Jason jerked his head towards Hecate's corpse.

"I'll clean up when I get my strength back," Thalia replied nonchalantly, taking a few sips of nectar.

One hour later, a series of brilliant blue lightning bolts coincidentally struck one particular location at a small town a few miles away from Phoenix, Arizona.

The Mist still hid it all.

* * *

 **18/8/18:**

 **Hey all, this is a new experimental story. Not meant to make you feel happy. Your characters won't be as heroic as you'd like them to be. I don't know how long I'll be updating this for or when the next update is going to be, because my exams are just two days from now and I wrote all of this with a huge spark of inspiration that I could not ignore. If you have whatever constructive criticism to offer please feel free to review.**

 **I'm also on a discord server that is for fanfiction authors and fans to meet.** **bPkZYN3 code for anyone who wants to join. We have like around 200 people. You can talk to me or any of the authors there about our stories, as well as share your own if you are an author yourself. If you're just a fan, you're welcome to just join the community and chat with whoever.**

 **That's all, hope you enjoyed this. Bye.**

 **-CompletelyAnonymousxd**


End file.
